New Friendships
by star of david
Summary: When Draco goes broke and wishes to end his life, what will happen to the rivalry between him and the famous Harry Potter?


1 New Friendships  
  
created: 12132001 10:30 PM  
  
finished: 12142001 01:15 PM  
  
  
  
It was morning, and everyone was at the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Suddenly, the sound of owls echoed through the large room. It was owl post.  
  
Draco Malfoy was surprised to see his eagle owl carrying just a small envelope. The owl dropped the envelope in front of him and flew away.  
  
Draco was intrigued to see his father's name on the envelope. He opened it eagerly, hoping for some good news, but the letter brought him otherwise.  
  
My son, Draco:  
  
I am very sorry but all I bring you is bad news.  
  
Last night, I was on a business trip with the Ministry of Magic. Of course, no  
  
one else was left in the mansion but the house elves. I don't know exactly what  
  
happened. All I know is that we were robbed last night and almost everything was  
  
taken.  
  
If only you could see the mansion now, Draco. It's really bare now. You pro-  
  
bably won't even notice that this is the mansion you've grown up in.  
  
I've decided not to tell anyone. If this reaches the Ministry, it will be broad-  
  
casted all throughout the wizarding world, and you know that will bring such  
  
shame to our family.  
  
We've gone, I'm sorry to say, broke. All our money's gone. We may even have  
  
to take back all those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones we donated to your team  
  
(including yours of course) and sell them. Or you may not be able to go to school  
  
anymore.  
  
I'm just presenting to you the possibilities. I'm not scaring you. I don't want  
  
you to worry. I just want you to be aware of our situation right now.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes widen with shock. I can't believe this, he said to himself. Quickly, he got up from the Slytherin table and walked away, his father's letter still in his hand. Surprisingly, he passed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in silence.  
  
"What's with Malfoy?" Ron asked the two, utterly confused. "Did he leave his snarl in the dormitory?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Most probably," he said.  
  
Hermione, however, remained serious. "Oh, you two really don't use your eyes, do you? He was holding a letter, which means that it was most probably from his father---"  
  
"And so what?" Ron interrupted. "Lucius Malfoy's probably just telling his son how he'll be getting all new Firebolts for the Slytherin team. You know the Malfoys."  
  
But to Ron's astonishment, Harry shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so," he said.  
  
"Well? What is it then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know yet --- but we're going to find out," Harry vowed.  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were late for Professor McGonagall's class. They started to sprint down the corridor when Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle blocked their way.  
  
"Well, well, well," Draco sneered. "If it isn't Potty and the Weasel, with their ever-faithful sidekick, the Mudblood."  
  
Ron started boiling inside. "Shut up!" he yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"What d'you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Draco said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. "I just..."  
  
"Well," interrupted Hermione, "if don't want anything, would you mind getting out of our way?"  
  
"Getting brave now, Granger? Let's see how long you'll stand," challenged Draco. He pushed Hermione, but she didn't fall over.  
  
Ron was now really steaming. "Don't you dare touch Hermione!" he yelled at Draco once more. He pushed Draco with such force that he almost fell to the ground. (Luckily Crabbe and Goyle were there to break his fall.) Draco and Ron started fighting --- punching and pushing and kicking each other.  
  
"Ron! Stop it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione added.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came striding down the corridor. She saw Draco and Ron fighting.  
  
"Malfoy! Weasley!" she bellowed. "What on earth is going on here?"  
  
"Umm..." Draco stuttered, "Weasel, I mean, Weasley attacked me Professor."  
  
"He started it!" Ron whined. "He called Hermione a... a... a Mudblood!"  
  
"Twenty-five points will be taken from Slytherin for using such an insult for Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "I will inform Professor Snape about this, Mr. Malfoy. Also, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for yielding to the urge to fight. By the way, you four, you missed your classes. Meet Mr. Filch later for your detention." McGonagall spun on her heels and left.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the Charms classroom while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle headed for the greenhouses for their Herbology class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later, another trip to Hogsmeade, the wizard village, was scheduled. Harry, since Uncle Vernon wasn't able to sign his form, was not permitted to go to Hogsmeade. Since Hermione and Ron were in Hogsmeade (as well as the other people), Harry decided to get a start on his project.  
  
He walked alone towards the library. In the library, he saw Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, scanning the books on the shelves. Harry took some time to gather enough courage to talk to Cho.  
  
"Hey Cho," Harry said with a smile. "Where're your friends?"  
  
Cho looked up, sort of startled. She smiled when she saw Harry standing there. "Oh, hi Harry," she said, returning his smile. "My friends? They're at Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry looked confused. "Well then, why aren't you with them?"  
  
Cho frowned for a second, then her smile came back. "Filch gave me detention just for leaving muddy footprints behind." She shook her head in disbelief. "That Filch is too much. Anyway, where're you friends? Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "They're at Hogsmeade as well," he replied. "My uncle didn't sign my form. Therefore, according to the rules, I can't go to Hogsmeade. So... what're you doing?"  
  
Cho shrugged. "Nothing in particular... just looking for something good to read... how 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm getting some work done," Harry told her. "A bit for Potions and a bit for Transfiguration."  
  
"Really? Did Snape give you the project about 'useless draughts' already?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Why? Didn't he give them to you?"  
  
"Only now."  
  
"Want to copy?" Harry offered. "I got 96% but he made it 76% because I accidentally did nothing."  
  
Cho laughed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Long story," Harry told her. "But in general, Snape hates me." He shook his head. "No, I take that back --- Snape loathes me."  
  
"Good enough for me," Cho shrugged. "So anyway, I heard you got detention. What for?"  
  
"I missed Transfiguration," Harry told her. "Ron and Malfoy fought in the corridor.  
  
"Ooh..." Cho breathed. "I don't really like that Draco that much. But, well, Christmas is coming up, isn't it? Why don't you make up with him?"  
  
"Malfoy? Make up with Malfoy?" Harry repeated. "Ha! I'd rather eat dungbombs."  
  
"Well," Cho said, "suit yourself. Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to do something else. See you." Cho started to head for the exit.  
  
"Yeah, see you," Harry called after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later, out of his love for Cho, Harry decided to make up with Malfoy. But he couldn't find the perfect timing. Until one day, Hermione found Lucius' letter to Draco. She read the letter to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So that's his problem," Hermione concluded.  
  
"I don't care about that Draco!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco remained utterly cruel to Harry, Ron and Hermione for the next few days. Until one day, Harry saw Draco perched near a cliff, crying and ready to jump.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry called. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, surprised. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you that," Harry told him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "We were robbed, Harry," Draco sobbed. "We were robbed, and now we don't have any money. I may not be able to go to school next year."  
  
"Don't jump, Draco," Harry pleaded him. "Life isn't over yet. I'm sure you'll overcome that problem."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Draco smiled. Harry smile too, glad to see Draco smile for the first time. They shook hands and together, they walked towards the castle.  
  
"Say, Harry," Draco began, I'm sorry for the things I've done to you and to Ron and to Hermione."  
  
"That's OK," Harry told him. "Don't worry about it."  
  
As they passed by the entrance hall, they saw Ron, Hermione and Cho waiting for them.  
  
"You two made up?" asked Cho. Harry and Draco nodded.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione beamed. "That's great! That way we can all celebrate Christmas in peace."  
  
"I told you it was the best solution," Cho added.  
  
The five of them started walking towards the Great Hall. Ron still had a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, nobody went home for the Christmas holidays. Cho, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco all celebrated Christmas together merrily. 


End file.
